Twist of fate
by Shaundi'sSnitch
Summary: Fate had never been an ally for Emily; it was a dangerous enemy with a sick sense of humour. For Victoria it gives her a new companion. Intorducing Vemily!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge. The only thing I do own is my sanity *giggles* and the laptop that I am using to create this story on.

Summary:

Fate had never been an ally for Emily; it was a dangerous enemy with a sick sense of humour. For Victoria it gives her a new companion.

Chapter 1:

_She had promised to Mr. Takeda that she would not allow her emotions cloud her judgment while trying to destroy the lives of those who falsely testified against her father. Yet whenever Emily tried to plant information against Victoria, she had always retreat and found incriminating evidence on Conrad and allowed him be ridiculed by his sharp- tongued wife of Twenty-five years. _

_Seeing the Grayson's marriage crumble satisfied her with the idea that Victoria would be lonely without Conrad's presence. In addition, something terrified her, was the fluttering feeling in her stomach whenever Victoria was around her._

_She had hoped that the worst-case scenario was not going to happen while she tried to destroy Victoria, but fate had a sick way to make Emily's unwanted wish come true._

_._

The door opened and closed as Emily quietly walked towards her house with her black heels dangling in her left hand. A faint sound of footsteps alerted Emily as she stared towards an entrance to the gardens surrounding the Grayson manor.

"I guess you're off now, Emily," replied a sardonic voice as Victoria appeared in the entrance way, she glared skeptically at the blonde before laughing dismissively, "I don't know how you managed to get Daniel wrapped around your finger, but I will find out."

"Victoria, I do love your son," Emily sighed in exasperation while rubbing the back of her neck, "I'm not trying to come between you both, and right now I'd like to go home and have a shower." She shrugged at the Grayson matriarch then turned on her heel and walked the rest of the way to her house.

When Emily reached her own bedroom, she sat down and let out a groan as the high heels fell out of her hands and landed on the wooden floor with a dull thud. Normally when she was in Victoria's presence, Emily would feel deep loathing towards the woman but when the woman caught her as she left the manor, the loathing feeling had been replaced with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Emily stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her when she heard somebody knocking at the front door. Assuming it was Nolan; the blonde-haired woman walked down the stairs and opened the door to come face to face with an unamused Victoria, who had Emily's phone in her hand.

"I presume this is yours?" Victoria asked coldly while raising an eyebrow at Emily's attire.

Emily blushed as she snatched the phone from out of Victoria's hands and closed the door. She banged her head against the door before heading back up the stairs and getting into her white bandage dress, when actually all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and stay there. Instead, she punished herself for letting her guard down.

ment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, the wonderful Mike Kelley does.

Summary:

Fate had never been an ally for Emily; it was a dangerous enemy with a sick sense of humour. For Victoria it gives her a new companion.

Chapter 2:

Daniel stared down at his menu while Emily was busy speaking to Jack about an upcoming party at her house and she wondered if he was able to provide alcohol in exchange, she was going to pay him fifteen thousand dollars. He looked up and noticed his mother hovering in the doorway of the Stowaway, smiling he beckoned her over to the table before turning to his fiancée; "Hey Ems, is it okay if Mom joins us for breakfast?" he called.

Emily grimaced then turned around and smiled lovingly at Daniel who had a pair of puppy dog eyes, 'No, I'd rather drink arsenic.' she thought, "That would be lovely, I still need to negotiate this deal with Jack," she said before turning back to face Jack. "Now can you be at the house two hours before the party starts, knowing Ashley, she would want to go over the criterion for the night."

"That's fine, but I'll do it for free..." he stopped speaking when he saw the cold look on Emily's face, "Second thoughts, I'll accept your deal." he replied hastily as Emily's face brightened.

Emily smiled before taking her seat next to Daniel and then smiled at Victoria, "It's nice to have you join us for breakfast," she replied before reading the menu. "Ooh, these all sound delicious."

"I see, is there even a waiter?" Victoria asked while looking around the bar.

"Hey Jack, we're ready to order." Daniel called as the bartender walked over to them with a notepad in his hands.

"What would you all like to eat and drink?" Jack asked.

"I'd like a plate of French toast with maple syrup and banana, to drink a glass of orange juice." Daniel replied.

"I choose the chicken breakfast wrap, and an herbal tea," Victoria said coldly before staring up at Jack. "And may I ask who the cook is?"

"Well right now it is Declan, and your daughter, Charlotte, Ms. Grayson," Jack replied with a smirk as he turned to Emily and smiled at her. "Now what would you like Emily?"

"I'll like to order a stack of pancakes, but instead of strawberries may I have grapes, and a virgin screwdriver." Emily replied before giggling at Victoria's confused face.

"I'll get those to our two cooks, enjoy your breakfast." Jack said before heading off to the kitchen.

After they had finished their breakfast, Daniel said goodbye to Emily and Victoria before hurrying off to his car. Emily waved as she watched his car disappear around the corner, then she turned around and looked at Victoria's impassive stare.

"So Emily, would you like to join me?" Victoria asked politely.

Emily blinked then raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean by 'join', Victoria?" she answered as her cheeks started to get pink.

"Would you like to join me for a dress fitting," Victoria replied before rubbing her hand up and down the blonde's back (unaware of the effect she had on Emily.) "We need to get you dressed for the engagement party."

"Oh, yes," Emily stammered as she stared at the offending hand that was on her shoulder. "That'll be wonderful."

"Well let's go." Victoria said with a bright smile before walking off towards her car.

Emily tilted her head down and let out an exasperated groan before walking over to Victoria's car and sliding into the passenger's seat. All that she could think of was how the hell did she end up in this predicament.

A/N: Sorry if these are short chapters. I've got almost a truckload of school essays to do and it's the second week back!

Well let's hope Victoria doesn't do anything that could harm poor Ems ;)

Oh and thank you for the reviews, they're motivating me to continue the story. You are all wonderful and keep the reviews coming in


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

Fate had never been an ally for Emily; it was a dangerous enemy with a sick sense of humour. For Victoria it gives her a new companion.

Chapter 3:

It had been an hour since arriving at the vintage boutique and Emily felt irritated with an assistant named Annabelle, who insisted that the blonde should wear a red leather dress because it moulded and shaped the feminine curves of her body. Then, she kept annoying Emily while she was trying on different dresses.

"Ash!" screamed Emily who had spotted Annabelle peeking underneath the dressing room door. There was a loud thud and a pair of hands dragged the assistant away from the door while Emily let out a relieved sigh and continued to try on dresses.

"Hey Ems," Ashley called out before knocking on the door. A faint click was heard as the door opened and the blonde stuck her head out. "Victoria's had a go at Annabelle, and the manager has given her a warning, so she won't be lurking around here anymore."

Emily smiled gratefully, "Thanks for telling me, Ash," she replied softly, "Er, why was Annabelle behaving oddly?"

"Apparently I heard that she had a weakness to hot blonde's," Ashley chuckled as she looked at Emily's mortified look, "Hey, I'd be flattered."

"I agree," came Victoria's voice as she walked towards the duo and smiled impassively at a blushing Emily. Her smile got bigger at the same time Emily's blush grew darker, she blinked before staring at Ashley, "Ashley, I've got it all under control here, you may leave."

Ashley bowed her head in acknowledgement then sent a smile towards Emily, "Remember we've got your party tonight." she said as the blonde nodded.

An hour went by since Ashley's departure and Victoria had grown bored of waiting for Emily, so she walked over to the dressing room door and opened it to find Emily wearing a red lace dress. Her eyes roamed over the blonde's lithe body as she chewed her bottom lip. Then slowly she walked over to the woman and stood right behind her.

"Goodness Victoria, you startled me," Emily said softly as she stared into the mirror and noticed hazy the look in Victoria's eyes. "Er… Victoria?"

"Hmm?" Victoria murmured.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked in concern as she turned around and stared at Victoria before grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

Victoria flinched at the contact and recoiled away from the blonde. Then, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the dressing room but all she could think of was the tingly sensation coming from the hand that Emily had touched. She sighed and continued to walk before heading out into the car park and towards her car.

Nolan watched Emily pace the length of the swimming pool while he continued to sip on his martini. The blonde occasionally stopped then started again and she was also muttering to herself. "Ems, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Victoria." Emily sighed in frustration.

Nolan rolled his eyes, "What did she do this time?" he replied sardonically.

Emily narrowed her eyes at him before snatching the glass from out of his hand and throwing it into the pool. "She's done nothing this time, smartass." she snarled dangerously.

There was one thing that scared Nolan more than being caught hacking and it was Emily's volatile behaviour. One moment she could be happy and smiling then the next she would have him pinned against a wall and threatening to kill him if he ever got in her way. "Well you're clearly agitated, now tell me." Nolan replied wearily.

"I… I think I'm in love with her," Emily sighed in defeat before slumping into the chair next to him. "Also this morning while we were looking at dresses for the engagement party, there was a moment."

"As in?"

"She was staring at me with this hungry look, the tension was thick." Emily said softly.

"Maybe this is a sign, your father wanted you to forgive Victoria and fate had decided to intervene." Nolan replied as he stared at the blonde who shrugged.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Emily whispered, "Well I must get ready for my party." She stood up and waved goodbye to Nolan before walking to her car.

"I've got a good feeling that tonight is going to be a good night." Nolan whispered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've used an idea that came to me, Daniel kisses Ashley, and this makes Emily feel hurt for the first time. She cries out the pain and eventually finds comfort in Victoria.

Chapter 4:

Music blared as Victoria and Charlotte walked into the beach house and stared at the small disco ball that twirled around on the ceiling in the lounge. A large screen stood directly underneath the ball while a projector sat on a small desk in front of it.

Charlotte was dressed in a black sequinned mini with silver hoops and matching heels. While Victoria was dressed in a red bandage dress and black heels.

"You both look adorable." Ashley replied as she stood in a gold strapless cocktail dress and black patent heels.

"Thank you, Ashley," Victoria smiled as she air kissed Ashley's cheek, "Where's our lovely hostess?"

"I'm here, welcome to the party." Emily replied as she walked down the stairs in a dark blue dress and hot pink heels.

"Those are some serious heels." Charlotte said while staring at them enviously.

"Amanda gave them to me as a present," Emily said before hugging the teenaged girl. Charlotte had spotted Declan and fluttered over to him while leaving Victoria looking in the opposite direction. "I'll get you a drink."

"No!" Victoria shouted angrily as Emily blinked at her in surprise. The brunette closed her eyes and muttered to herself before staring at the blonde, "Sorry, I just-'

"Hey babe!" yelled Daniel who wrapped his arms around Emily and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then, he smiled politely at his mother, "Hey mom."

"Daniel, I was just about to tell Emily how grateful that I'm going to get a wonderful daughter-in-law." replied Victoria who looked away from the blonde's questioning eyes.

People were dancing against each other as Victoria sat off to the side with a glass of champagne in her hand. She watched as Emily danced with Daniel before moving towards the kitchen with her son, filled with curiosity, she followed them.

"You kissed Ashley?" came Emily's voice as Victoria saw the blonde standing in the doorway with her back to the brunette. While her son was leaning against the kitchen sink and staring up at the ceiling.

"It was just the heat of the moment, Ashley was suggestive." Daniel yelled in his defence.

"But I was faithful to you," Emily whispered as her voice cracked and a soft sob escaped from her lips. "I was honest with you."

Daniel sighed then went to hug Emily but got pushed away.

"I want you to leave, and tell Ashley that I'm ill," the blonde muttered coldly before turning around and spotting Victoria. "I'm going to bed, oh and the engagements off." She pulled the engagement ring from off of her ring finger and placed it onto the counter before walking past Victoria and up the stairs.

"You foolish boy," Victoria hissed at her son who tensed. "You've lost her now."

"Well Mom, I did you a favour," Daniel snarled venomously "You hated Emily and now we're over."

"That was before I finally got to know her." Victoria snapped angrily before walking away from her son.

~ _Twist of fate_ ~

There was a soft, timid knock at the door as Emily sat up on her bed. "Who is it?" sje called out weakly as she wiped at her eyes.

The door opened as Victoria appeared, she stared sympathetically at the blonde before walking to the edge of the bed. She felt an urge to wrap her arms around Emily and just held onto her tightly, the only thing that was stopping her was her pride.

Victoria watched Emily sob into the pillows for ten minutes and decided to ignore the warnings in her head. She sat down next to Emily and gently pulled the distraught woman into her arms.

Emily stared up at the woman before resting her head against Victoria's chest. The heartbeat slowly began to make Emily feel relaxed as she wrapped her arms around Victoria's waist and let out a peaceful sigh.

Victoria stroked Emily's head as the blonde curls slid through her fingers. She thought of a song and started to hum it before singing softly:

_**Never alone  
Never alone  
I'll be in every beat of your heart  
When you face the unknown  
Wherever you fly  
This isn't goodbye  
My love will follow you stay with you  
Baby you're never alone.**_

_**I have to be honest  
As much as I wanted  
I**__**'**__**m not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow  
So when hard times have found you  
And your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone.**_

Emily felt herself being laid down on the bed and a pair of arms snaking their way around her. She chewed on her bottom lip then stared into Victoria's dark eyes, "I… I need to tell you something." she whispered wearily.

"I also need to tell you something," Victoria replied softly as she ran her hand through Emily's hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. "I've come to terms that I'm in love with you."

Emily's eyes widened as her breathing hitched slightly, "I love you too." she gulped

Victoria chuckled before capturing Emily's lips with a soft delicate kiss. She pulled back and giggled at the familiar rosy blush that covered Emily's cheeks.

Emily growled playfully before pulling Victoria in for another kiss.

A/N (2): Well I was originally going to do something way different to the fluffiness. But I finally managed to get something working between Emily and Victoria… And please try not to criticise me as I'm an insomniac now thanks to this story.

However, the reviews are a great inspiration and keeps me motivated to continue with this story.

I'm currently thinking of doing a Glee/Revenge X-Over with Victoria and Shelby being sisters, But that is still in the thinking process.

Until I'm able to write the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. As you being the viewers are my muses.

S.S


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Revenge, Mike Kelley does. And any of the songs that are used in this story belongs to the musician.

A/N: I've joined this writing club at my school, we write for various competitions and one is coming up in a few weeks. But that doesn't mean I'm going to forget about this story, because after watching the second season premiere (again) it's given me an idea to start drafting up a sequel. But for now I'm going to get through this… Even if it reduces me to a mindless zombie, haha just kidding.

Chapter 5:

Nolan walked up the stairs quietly and towards Emily's bedroom door, he had overheard Daniel speaking to Ashley about how their kiss ended the engagement and felt concerned about her mental state. However, he allowed Emily to sleep it off for the night, then he would check up on her. Opening Emily's door, Nolan was greeted by a barrage of insults and yelling as an annoyed Victoria Grayson sat on the bed next to the sleeping blonde.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Victoria asked bluntly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I could ask the same." Nolan replied sarcastically before leaning against the door.

Victoria rolled her eyes then stood up and stared down at Emily who muttered in her sleep. Then, she turned her gaze to Nolan and walked over to him, "I was comforting a friend who was upset," she whispered softly so she wouldn't wake Emily up. "My son cheated on her with her best friend."

"Ah, so you took advantage of her."

"What? No," Victoria murmured before grabbing Nolan by the arm and dragging him out of the room while closing the door behind her. She stared at him coldly and raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Ross, since you're a personal friend of Emily's, I want to tell you-'

"That Ems love you, yeah I know." Nolan said while interrupting Victoria.

"She spoke to you?" Victoria asked curiously.

Nolan nodded his head, "She was moody at first but finally broke down and told me," he whispered. "I can tell you this, Emily is happy for the first time in her life, so don't hurt her." He lowered his head in a mock bow then disappeared down the stairs.

Victoria watched Emily closely, she noticed how Emily's nose would crinkle as the blonde slept. "I've never felt happy like this in my lifetime," she whispered softly while caressing Emily's cheek. "You've given me a new sense in life."

"You are starting to sound sentimental," Emily yawned as she opened her eyes and stared into a pair of bright brown eyes. Normally she would see dark eyes filled with hatred and malice. She laughed wearily at the frown Victoria gave her, "I didn't say senile."

Victoria continued to frown and let out a "humph!" sound before turning away from Emily.

"I was only joking," Emily sighed as she sat up and stared at the brunette's back. "I do appreciate those words, but…"

"But what?"

"What about Conrad and Charlotte?" Emily asked.

Victoria let out a groan, "I didn't think about them." she replied.

Charlotte looked up from her book as Victoria and Emily walked in together. She placed the book on her bed and stared at her mother, "What's up?" she asked.

'She's going to be angry." Emily thought.

"Darling, I'm divorcing Conrad," Victoria replied hesitantly as Emily placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm leaving your father to be with Emily."

"About time." Charlotte said.

Both Emily and Victoria had a dumbfounded look as they stared at the girl.

"W-what do you mean?" Emily stuttered.

"Well the way you both acted around each other was a clue," Charlotte said as she turned to face her mother. "Even Dad knew you had feelings for Emily, Mom. You were stubborn to acknowledge it."

"Well I'm glad you're happy, does Daniel know?" Victoria asked.

Charlotte hesitated for a second then let out a loud sigh, "He does, he had to kiss Ashley to see how Emily would react," she murmured softly before standing up. "I'm happy for the both of you but I've got to get ready for school."

Takeda smiled to himself when he had heard that Emily had ended the engagement to Daniel. A burst of pride inflated his ego as he walked up the steps and went to knock on the door when he noticed Emily curled up on the sofa with none other than Victoria Grayson. 'She never listens.' he thought before turning on his heel and walking away.

~ _Twist Of Fate ~_

Conrad watched Victoria pack her bags, he never thought that his wife if twenty five years would leave him for another woman. Especially if the woman happened to be their son's ex-fiancée, but even he would've walked away from their marriage to be with the elusive Emily Thorne.

"Conrad, would you stop staring at me." Victoria snapped as she handed a maid one of her bags.

"My dear, you've finally come to terms with your identity." Conrad replied.

Victoria raised an eyebrow and sent him a withering look while placing her phone into her purse. "Even you knew that by the end of summer I would've caved." she growled sarcastically.

"Nobody can refrain from Emily, she's just too beautiful."

"I know that, Conrad. But that won't stop me from exonerating David Clarke." Victoria hissed as she went to walk out the door.

Conrad grabbed her by the arm and sat her down, "You even try to do that, and I'll drag you down with me." he threatened.

Victoria flinched before pushing him away and stormed out of the room.

Emily was sitting on the swing staring out at the ocean when Victoria arrived at the beach house. The blonde stared at the tear trails on Victoria's face and stood up. "Hey what's wrong?" she whispered softly before hugging Victoria.

"Remember how I told you about David Clarke." Victoria muttered into Emily's neck.

"Yes, I know it was a bad decision but exonerating him would be wonderful." Emily replied brightly as no more bitterness clouded her heart.

"I told Conrad, and he threatened me." Victoria sobbed as Emily tensed.

"That son of a bitch." Emily muttered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well the rest of the Season 1 storyline is now thrown out the window. With the exemption on the David Clarke exoneration and the plane crash.

"… It's official, Victoria Grayson has come out of the closet," replied the news anchor as they stared at the teleprompter. A picture montage of Emily and Victoria appeared on the television screen as most of the photo's were of them either walking out of The Stowaway or sitting down on the beach and staring out at the ocean. "Our sources say that the mystery blonde is none other than the beautiful Emily Thorne, who was engaged to Grayson's son Daniel."

The television screen went black as Victoria turned around and looked at Emily who was leaning against the door with a remote in her hand, before making her way over to the sofa and sitting down next to the brunette. "Hey, what's wrong?" Victoria asked as she saw the unhappy look on Emily's face, "Oh no, please don't tell me your having second thoughts."

Emily stared at Victoria and frowned, "I have not, I'm just exhausted," she muttered before yawning. She leaned back slightly and then, rested her head on Victoria's head as she let out another yawn and closed her eyes. "Ashley's wanting to renovate the pool house and I helped the movers remove the furniture."

"You must be sore, come with me." Victoria said while pulling the blonde up to her feet and steering her towards the stairs. She continued to walk before stopping outside the bathroom and went in to turn on the faucets and allow the water to run into the bathtub, then she walked into Emily's room and grabbed a bathrobe.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as she watched Victoria tip bath salts into the water along with bubble bath and some concoction that she had never seen before.

"You need to relax, so I'm making you a relaxing bath," Victoria said before turning the faucets off and standing up. She walked over to the blonde and kissed her softly, before pulling away. "Now I need to got out for a while, but when I come back I'll make dinner." She smiled and kissed Emily again before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Emily cocked her head in confusion, 'Okay, she's domesticated?' she thought while stripping off her clothing and slowly dipping into the water. A soft moan escaped her lips as the bubbles swarmed around her and the heat started to relax the tense muscles.

Victoria walked up to the federal agent that was standing out on the beach, she tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a file. "This contains bank accounts of the terrorist group that Conrad was laundering money to," she murmured softly before walking with him down towards the manor. "I want to make sure that I have to part in the charges."

"You won't be ma'am, as I heard you were blackmailed by Mr. Grayson," the man replied gruffly "As you've heard that the agent that normally tends to you was found dead in his home last night."

"No, I didn't know he had died." Victoria replied honestly.

"Well he was found by the housekeeper at about seven in the evening, Ms. Grayson, I must warn you that you are in danger. Whoever killed him is going to go after you." he muttered.

~ _Twist of fate_ ~

Emily and Victoria were curled up next to each other in bed as the blonde let out a soft sigh and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. She nuzzled Victoria's ear with her nose before kissing the crook of Victoria's neck.

"Ems, what are you doing?" Victoria moaned as she turned around and captured Emily's lips in a frenzy kiss before pulling the blonde closer to her. She allowed her hands roam over Emily's body before cupping the blonde's ass, which she gave a squeeze.

"Nnh!" Emily groaned as she bit Victoria's bottom lip before flicking her tongue against the brunette's whose own tongue was trying to win dominance. Then, she moved her mouth back to Victoria's neck and bit at one of the pulse points before sucking on it to produce a red mark.

Victoria bucked her hips as she felt Emily's hand brush over her clothed thighs, then, she pushed her chest against the blonde's.

A loud crash made the women jump away from each other as Emily got out of the bed and walked towards the door. "Stay in here while I go and check it out." Emily replied before exiting the room and heading down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed shards of glass lying on the ground near the door and a large rock with a piece of paper tied to it amongst the shards. She reached down and picked it up and read the note.

_Stop meddling in business that is not yours, Victoria. G.M._

'Who the hell is G.C?' Emily thought as she felt something cold and metal underneath her foot, kneeling down she noticed the object was a bullet from a Magnum. A shiver went down her spine when she saw a white-haired man running away from the house.

"Emily, what happened?" came Victoria's voice as she walked down the stairs and saw the shards of glass then the note in Emily's hand. She read it and felt nauseous when she saw the initials and bullet, but then she screamed when she saw a black rose lying out on the swing.

"Somebody wants you dead, a warning note, bullet and black rose," Emily replied before dropping the objects and dragging Victoria up the stairs. "Lets get some rest."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily stared down at Victoria who was fast asleep, it had taken the couple a few hours to settle down and all the blonde could think about was making sure Victoria was protected. Then, she sat up in bed and pulled out her phone and dialled Nolan's number.

"Do you know what the time is?" Nolan muttered as he yawned.

"Of course I do, can you something for me?" Emily asked.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to install camera's in my house, except for the bathroom," Emily said as she removed the blankets from her legs and headed out into the hallway. "Somebody broke a window and left a note which has traumatized Victoria."

She frowned when the other end of the line went quiet, she sighed and went to end the call when Nolan's voice peeped up again.

"What time do you want me to come around?" he asked.

"About twelve, Victoria's got a luncheon at the Southfork Inn, and Daniel's agreed to take her." Emily replied.

"Aw, Danny has to take-' he paused and chuckled to himself.

"What are you thinking about, Nolan?" Emily snapped.

"Isn't it odd that Daniel's alright with you and Victoria." Nolan said.

Emily shook her head, "Listen, this is serious, Conrad's wanting to go after Victoria. And if he finds out about me, he'll connect all those hackings to you," she explained while pacing the hallway. "If Victoria goes down, we all go down with her." She stopped pacing and hung up the phone.

~ _Twist of fate _~

Victoria smiled as she walked down the stairs to find Emily sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee resting next to her laptop. "What are you watching?" she asked cheerfully as the blonde looked up and smiled.

"I was wondering who _G.M_ was, I originally thought it was a _G.C_, as in Conrad's initials backwards but I saw a white-haired-'

"You'd rather find out who this person is than to attend the luncheon with me?" Victoria sniffed as she turned on her heel and walked out onto the porch.

Emily sighed then picked up her purse, laptop, and car keys then walked out to her car. "I was going to get security alarms installed but that can wait." Emily stated as she opened up the car door.

"Security alarms?" Victoria said in confusion.

"I don't want a repeat of last night, and it'll keep you safe." Emily replied. She watched Victoria get into the seat next to her before driving off.

Victoria turned the radio on and frowned as the loud music assaulted her ear drums. Her fingers hovered over the volume as she stared at Emily who was unaware of the music, so she turned the volume down and leaned back in her chair. "Ems, what the hell do you call that sound?" she asked.

Emily stared at Victoria and quirked an eyebrow, "This is Skrillex, and this must be Charlotte's I-Pod not mine," she replied while pulling out a black I-Pod and throwing it onto Victoria's lap. "I prefer to listen to pop and rock."

~ _Twist of fate_ ~

Emily stared at Conrad with weary eyes as she and Victoria walked into one of the private rooms at Southfork Inn. "I've just got to speak-'

"For god sake, Emily!" Victoria yelled angrily as she walked over to the blonde and slapped her.

"What the hell?" cried Emily who looked surprise, she touched the left side of her face and winced at the stinging.

"Start acting like a proper girlfriend."

"I'm trying to keep you safe, Victoria!" Emily retaliated.

"I don't need to be protected all the time, because next week we're getting on a plane with Lydia," Victoria shouted. "We're going to exonerate the man I love."

Pain stabbed at Emily's heart as she shook her head. "Then what was I?" she whispered coldly "Was I merely a toy?"

"No, Emily-'

:Forget it, Victoria, you're going on that plane without me." Emily hissed before stepping outside the room.

~ _Twist of fate _~

"Ems, you've barely spoken to me all week," Victoria said as she watched the blonde clean up around the house. She sighed when no answer came and decided to start packing for her plane flight tomorrow morning. "Whatever happens, remember that I love you, forever and always."

Emily stopped cleaning and stared at Victoria with an impassive look, "That's all you've been saying, Victoria," she snarled before starting to sweep the floor. "You're acting remorseful because you can't stand being ignored. But this is happening because you want to clear the name of the person you truly love."

"Would you stop acting like a jerk and let me explain?" Victoria yelled.

"There's no explanation for what you said, look I'm busy right now, so why don't you start packing!"

It hurt Victoria that Emily was acting like a child because the brunette had said the wrong thing. But it hurt her even more because Emily was ignoring her. She went up the stairs and started to pack her overnight bag.

~ _Twist of fate _~

Emily settled down in front of her laptop and found a video waiting for her. She clicked it open and noticed that it was from Victoria.

"I'm going to miss you," Victoria said as Emily smiled sadly, "We're about-'there was a loud explosion and the video ended.

Emily frowned then went onto the internet and checked out the flights going to Washington D.C, Victoria's flight hadn't made it and she grew worried. Then another video appeared from an unknown source, it showed Victoria's plane up in flames. The blonde gasped then grabbed her purse and headed for the manor.

A/N 2: That's the ending of this story. Currently writing the sequel called 'If You Come Back.'


End file.
